Naruto the Red Joker
by E. Wojo
Summary: Long after the fall of the Elemental countries an immortal Naruto goes out to the Grand Line with the power of the legendary undead to help him on his journey. Crossover of Naruto. One Piece, and Kamen Rider Blade.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Blade

Naruto the Red Joker

A small boat floated along the current near a small town. Sleeping in the boat was a young man with blond hair with whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black shirt and blue pants. He also had a small container attached to his belt.

When the boat hit land the jolt woke up the young man. "Land at last." The man stood up and stretched. He reached down and pulled out a tan overcoat with a a picture of a fox's head on the back. Surrounding the head was the four card suits. At the top of the head was the Spades suit. To the left was the suit of Hearts and to the right the suit of Diamonds. At the bottom was the suits of Clubs.

He walked around and saw that there was nobody around. He could however hear voices in the distance as well as loud explosions. "Sounds like someone's having a party. Might as well crash it. Heh heh heh!" the man said as he jumped onto the roof of a building and started running towards the noises.

As he arrived he saw a group of pirates led by apparently a clown floating in midair without any of his limbs. He also saw a green haired man who he recognized as the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro.

He also saw a girl with orangehair and wearing skimpy clothes and a young man wearing a straw hat in a cage with a huge cannon pointed at him.

Suddenly he noticed a hand holding a knife floating in mid air. It stabbed Zoro in the side. Strawhat and the girl gasped as the rest of the clown's body began to reattach itself.

The clown then explained that he ate the Chop Chop fruit and that the fight was over.

Hearing enough the man jumped over to wear the pirates were and shouted "Hey Big Nose! Attacking from behind is cowardly! Also using a cannon on a guy trapped in a cage is a definite sign that you're a wuss."

The clown turned to see a blond haired man in a trench coat glaring at him. "Who...has...a...BIG NOSE?" He then threw the knife which sank into the man's chest.

The pirates laughed at what happened while again the girl and Strawhat gasped. Zoro however had huge eyes as he said quietly "What's he doing here?"

Strawhat turned to Zoro and said "You know that guy?" Zoro nodded and said "I went after him once when I was a pirate hunter. He was the only pirate to defeat me. I am feel sorry for Buggy."

The clown who was apparently named Buggy looked at Zoro and sneered. "Feel sorry for me? What for...OW!!!!"

Buggy turned to see the trenchcoated man grab his detached arm and was practically breaking his wrist. The knife was on the ground and covered in a liquid that looked like blood only it was green.

"Geez Zoro you weren't this weak when we fought. I never thought you'd be beaten by the love child of a rodeo clown and Rudolph the red nose reindeer." the man said as he tossed Buggy's arm back to him.

"I'm going kill you whoever you are." Buggy growled.

"Well since Zoro hasn't let the cat out of the bag I'll introduce myself." the man said as he walked towards where the girl was and bowed to her. "Namikaze Naruto at your service." The girl backed away slowly from him.

A few of the pirates were mumbling "Namikaze Naruto? As in Naruto the Red Joker? We're gonna die."

Naruto chuckled and pointed at Buggy "You attacked me. That gives me the right to kick your ass."

Naruto then pulled what looked like an ordinary playing card only the picture was a huge pink heart with a praying mantis inside it.

Naruto smirked as a belt with a strange heart shaped device appeared around his waist. His eyes got a murderous glaze as he spoke one word just before he slid the card through the device.

"Henshin."

What do you think? I seen a few fanfics with Naruto gaining riders powers and going to another world but usually it involves the advent decks. This time I'm giving him the Rouze cards. If you like it I'll put up the next chapter over the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Blade

_Last Time_

_Naruto chuckled and pointed at Buggy "You attacked me. That gives me the right to kick your ass."_

_Naruto then pulled what looked like an ordinary playing card only the picture was a huge pink heart with a praying mantis inside it._

_Naruto smirked as a belt with a strange heart shaped device appeared around his waist. His eyes got a murderous glaze as he spoke one word just before he slid the card through the device._

_"Henshin."_

Now on with the story...

**"CHANGE!"** a mysterious voice said.

Naruto's body was engulfed in a black static-like energy which hid every detail. The shocked pirates could see his body become bulkier. His shoulders took the appearance of pads and what looked like torso armor seemed to materialize on his chest. His head became angular with Two Horns coming out of the top. The energy finally faded as Naruto's new form was revealed. The armor was mainly black and gold with the designs on it. The chest had red and silver markings over with a red heart for a visor. His mouth was covered by a silver mouth-guard.

Naruto chuckled and said "In this form you may call me Chalice for when you fight me you'll be drinking from the cup of pain."

Everyone just stared at him thinking 'This is the Red Joker?'

Zoro scoffed and said "That was pathetic."

Chalice turned Zoro and said "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Be thankful I've decided to help. I could've left you at Bozo's mercy."

Buggy's laughter got Chalice's attention. "Killing Zoro would definiately put a feather in my cap. Killing him and the Red Joker would make me the most feared pirate in history."

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched. Don't forget I've done a lot of things to be as feared as I am." Chalice said as he pulled out a weapon that looked like a bow, but the ends were blades.

"What is that thing" Buggy asked.

"This thing here is my Chalice arrow Bug-Eyes. Allow me to demonstrate what I can do with it." Chalice said. He then charged at Buggy.

Meanwhile Strawhat turned to Zoro and asked "Who is that guy?"

Zoro turned to Strawhat and said "Naruto the Red Joker, some say he's been around since before Gold Roger. The World Government has been after him for a long time. One for crimes against them and also for those cards of his. His current bounty is 250,000,000 beli. He's not someone you want to piss off Luffy. "

Luffy looked at Chalice as he smacked Buggy around like a rag-doll. Luffy got a big smile and shouted "He's gonna become my Nakama! First things first however. RUN ZORO!"

Zoro looked at Luffy for a minute before he got the idea. He got to the cannon and started to flip the barrel over.

Buggy looked at what Zoro was doing he didn't notice as he quickly reached to his belt and detached the buckle and snapped it onto his Chalice Arrow. He then reached to his side where a case could be found.

He pulled out two cards. One had a picture of a hawk the other of a hammerhead shark. Chalice then swiped them threw the buckle.

**"TORNADO! CHOP!"**

**"SPINNING WAVE!"**

Chalice was surrounded by a tornado as he did a karate chop to Buggy sending back to his crew just as Zoro flipped the cannon over and had it pointing Buggy and his crew.

"Light it." Zoro told the girl and as she did the pirates started screaming.

"The cannon's lit!"

We gonna die!"

"It still has one of my Buggy balls in it." Buggy screamed as Chalice smirked behind his helmut.

"Bye Bye clown." he said as the cannon went off.

BOOM!!!

Next chapter is up. I haven't decided on pairings yet. I'll put up a poll for that. Also half the time Naruto will be serious but there will be moment that he is his adorable idiotic self.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Blade

_Last Time_

_"Light it." Zoro told the girl and as she did the pirates started screaming._

_"The cannon's lit!"_

_We gonna die!"_

_"It still has one of my Buggy balls in it." Buggy screamed as Chalice smirked behind his helmut._

_"Bye Bye clown." he said as the cannon went off._

_BOOM!!! _

Now on with the story...

A loud explosion engulfed the pirates as the Buggy Ball exploded. Chalice looked at the explosion and said "That was awesome." He then noticed Zoro lifting Luffy's cage making his spurt out blood.

"Idiot." Chalice mumbled as he pulled out another card. This card had a picture of a zebra that was apparently splitting in two. He then swiped the card through the device.

**"Gemini!"**

Suddenly there were two Chalices. They both nodded to each other and walked towards Zoro and the cage. One Chalice grabbed the cage taking it from Zoro's grasp while the other punched Zoro right in the face knocking him out.

"Hey! Why'd you punch Zoro?" Luffy shouted.

"Because he would have made a scene besides he shouldn't be carrying a heavy cage with his wounds." the Chalice that hit Zoro said as he put Zoro over his shoulder.

"The Chalice holding the cage looked over at the pirates who were recovering from the explosion and said "Time to leave."

"Hey isn't she with you two?" he asked Luffy as he noticed the girl running away from them.

"Yeah She's our navigator." Luffy said as the girl turned to him and said "No I'm not and don't worry I'm right behind you. Both of you I guess." The girl was trying to wrap her mind over what just happened.

Both Chalices nodded and ran away with both of their 'packages'.

Minutes later they decided to rest near a store of some kind only to find a dog just staring at them.

The two Chalices became one again as he pulled out another card. This one had a picture of a man with a heart in the middle.

**"SPIRIT!" **the voice said as Chalice reverted back to being Naruto. He then took a look at Zoro's wound. However Just then Zoro woke up.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS OWW!!!!" Zoro screamed as Naruto slapped his wound hard.

"Shut up. You'll make it worse." Naruto said as he noticed the dog biting Luffy's face.

"Didn't your mother teach not to mess with stray dogs?" Naruto said as the girl from before finally showed up and dropped a key.

Luffy smiled for a second only to get mad as the dog ate the key.

"Talk about needing iron in your diet." Naruto said as he watched Luffy try to get the key out of the dog.

Suddenly an old man yelled out "HEY YOU BRATS, Leave ShuShu alone."

The old man introduce himself as the mayor and he looked at Zoro's wound. "You need to see a doctor." he said as he picked up Zoro.

"I just need some rest." Zoro said as Naruto walked over to them.

"I can fix him up." Naruto said as the mayor carried Zoro into his house.

"I don't want your help Namikaze." Zoro said as he was put into a bed.

"Too fucking bad." Naruto said as the mayor left.

Naruto then grabbed a card with the picture of a camel on it. "You can sleep when I'm done and it won't take but a minute. Henshin." He said as he swiped the card.

**"RECOVER!"**

A minute later Naruto was leaving the mayor's house and caught the end of ShuShu's story.

"That store also holds his fondest memories of his former master. To leave this place would be like abandoning his memory." Naruto said as he scratched behind ShuShu's ears.

The others looked at Naruto in awe until they heard a loud roar.

"Ahh! It's Mohji the beast tamer." the mayor as he and the girl ran away leaving Naruto and Luffy alone with ShuShu.

Naruto then noticed a huge lion with a man sitting on top approach them.

"Where's Zoro?" The man who was apparently Mohji

"Not telling. Nice outfit by the way. Obviously going for the teddy bear look with those fake ears." Naruto said pointing at Mohji's head.

"That's my hair!" Mohji screamed.

"Oh so you're part of the freak show too." Naruto said with a smirk as Luffy laughed at Mohji.

"We'll see whose laughing after Ritchie here kills you both."Mohji said as the lion now known Ritchie slammed his paw onto Luffy cage shattering and releasing the strawhat boy.

"I'm free!" Luffy shouted as Ritchie's paw smashed into his side sending him towards Naruto who about to slash the mantis card through his buckle.

The two crashed into an empty house and it collasped on them.

Minutes later they got out of the rubble much to the shock of the girl and mayor who arrived at the house.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" they shouted at the same time.

"Of course." Luffy said as he picked himself up.

"That weirdo was looking for Zoro." Naruto as he dusted himself off.

"That's right." Luffy said as he started running back towards the pet food store with Naruto right behind him.

When they got there they saw ShuShu howling in front of a burning store.

Naruto clenched his fist as he watched the store burn.

"Now I'm just plain pissed off." Naruto said as he saw the lion tracks.

His eyes were glowing red with anger.

I have put up the poll and while I see a few people want a harem no one is saying which girls to put into it.

Also for those who don't what Kamen Rider Blade is go to Wikipedia and type it in and it'll tell you. Also if you want to watch the series check Youtube or Veoh.

Also Naruto's backstory will be explained after they defeat Buggy when they leave the island.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Blade

_Last Time_

_When they got there they saw ShuShu howling in front of a burning store._

_Naruto clenched his fist as he watched the store burn. _

_"Now I'm just plain pissed off." Naruto said as he saw the lion tracks._

_His eyes were glowing red with anger._

Now onto the story

The beast tamer Mohji was riding Ritchie down a street staring at a bite wound from the dog. A box of pet food was in Ritchie's mouth.

"Shit, that dog actually bit me." He said as he suddenly noticed two figures in the middle of the road which he recognized immediately.

"Didn't the two of you die back there?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna die just because of that." Luffy said as Naruto grabbed a card.

"Hey kid, Let me handle the lion. I've got a special card just for him." Naruto said as he glared at the huge feline.

He pulled out a card that had a picture of a lion on it.

"You handle Ritchie? More like Ritchie will finish the job on you." Mohji said as he jumped off of Ritchie just before the lion charged at Naruto.

"Henshin." Naruto said as he swiped his card through the buckle.

**"BEAT!"**

Naruto suddenly transformed into a creature that looked like a lion only it walked on two legs. It was also covered in armor and had a gauntlet with 3 blades sticking out of it on it's right hand.

The sight of him spooked Ritchie into stopping his charge as something in his instincts told him not to fight this enemy.

The lion monster had no problem smashing his left fist into Ritchie's jaw dislocating it. It then growled in English "You like picking on creatures smaller than you. I'm smaller, TRY PICKING ON ME." It then charged at Ritchie just like Ritchie was about to do earlier.

In less than a minute Ritchie was beaten to near an inch of his life and was now unconscious. The lion creature returned to being Naruto through the use of the human card.

"What the hell are you?" Mohji asked with tears in his eyes.

"Undead." Naruto said in a dead-like voice.

"Are you like Captain Buggy? Do you have the power of the Devil's Fruit?" Mohji asked backing away.

"My power is not as simple as that. Also I'm not the one you should be backing away from." Naruto said as a hand grasped Mohji's shoulder.

Mohji turned that the hand came from Luffy and that it had stretched from five feet away. "What the...?"

"I ate the Gum Gum fruit." Luffy said as he cocked his fist back.

Mohji had a look of fear and said "I understand. I apologize for everything that has happened here."

Luffy however wasn't about to accept his apology. "It doesn't matter if you apologize because that dog's treasure won't come back. And that is why I will kick you ass."

Luffy's outstretched arm pulled Mohji towards him and punched him into the ground.

Naruto grabbed the dropped box of pet food and started to walk back towards the burning store with Luffy right behind him.

When they got there the girl from before got mad for some reason that Naruto didn't understand and threaten to kill them which made Naruto chuckle and reply "I can't be killed."

After that he and Luffy walked over to where ShuShu was and put the box of food next to him.

Luffy then sat next to ShuShu and told him of the fight.

"Your master would've been proud of you defending the store. Sure it's gone but I'm certain he would've been even more sad if you died. A building can be rebuilt, but you can't bring the dead back to life no matter what." Naruto said with some sadness in his voice.

Afterwards ShuShu picked the box of food and walked away. Before he got too far he put the box down and barked at the two happily.

"You take care of yourself you hear." Naruto said waving at the dog.

"Do your best." Luffy said as Nami walked over to the two.

"I'm sorry about what I said." She told them.

Naruto waved her off saying "I'm sure you've got your reasons."

"Not that we want to know about them." Luffy said as he stood up.

The mayor began a speech about protecting the town, about how he helped build the town and how he wasn't going to watch it be destroyed. Luffy agreed with him. Right when he was about to fight Buggy there was another explosion this time at his house where Zoro was sleeping.

"Zoro was still in there!" Luffy shouted.

"You think he survived?" The mayor asked.

Suddenly Zoro came out of the rubble complaining about the wake up call.

The mayor suddenly got angry and ran towards where Buggy and his crew was.

"Well his heart's in the right place. However if nobody does anything it'll end up on Buggy's mantle instead." Naruto said to himself.

Suddenly Luffy was in front of him holding his hand out. "You too. Become my nakama." he said

Naruto looked into Luffy's eyes for a second and utter one word.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Blade

_Last Time_

_The mayor suddenly got angry and ran towards where Buggy and his crew was._

_"Well his heart's in the right place. However if nobody does anything it'll end up on Buggy's mantle instead." Naruto said to himself. _

_Suddenly Luffy was in front of him holding his hand out. "You too. Become my nakama." he said_

_Naruto looked into Luffy's eyes for a second and utter one word._

_"No."_

Now on with the story...

"No?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah no. It would be bad for my reputation if I worked for someone who is weaker, dumber, and not good looking as me." Naruto said with a smirk. "Tell you what though, I'll stick around to keep an eye on you. Doesn't mean it'll be permanent. Now why don't we rescue that mayor." he continued before running in the direction the mayor ran down.

When they reached their destination they were greeted by a morbid sight.

The mayor was floating in midair… it looked like Buggy was using his powers to choke him. Luffy ran up and managed to separate Buggy's hand from the mayor's neck.

"I told you I'd kick your ass!" said Luffy.

"Look I'm only here to get the map fo the Grand Line and treasure…" said Nami.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro said.

The mayor then started talking about they should mind their own business until finally Luffy knocked him unconscious.

The girl who Naruto found out was named Nami yelled at Luffy "Why'd you do that?"

"He was in the way." Luffy said.

"He would gotten himself killed." Zoro said

"Besides that asshole attacked us. That made it our fight." Naruto said.

Luffy took a breath and yelled out "BIG NOSE!".

"That's the one thing you shouldn't say." Nami said.

Buggy began to get extremely angry, "Now you're pissing me off, you asshole. Fire the Buggy ball at him NOW!" he yelled.

Buggy's crew fired the cannon ball at Luffy.

"Why'd you have to say that?" Nami said as she got out of the way.

"Hey Luffy, run!" Zoro said as he also got out of the way.

"That's nothing." Luffy said.

"What do you have planned Strawhat?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he stood behind Luffy.

Just as the Buggy ball was going to hit Luffy, he blew up like a balloon, while yelling "Gum Gum Balloon!", the Buggy Ball bounced back and blew up the tavern.

"Didn't even get a chance to put on 'Return to Sender' on it." Naruto chuckled as Nami yelled at Luffy about what he did.

Naruto then noticed Buggy was still alive. "Eyes front Luffy. This fight's just getting started."

Everyone turned their attention to the wreckage of the tavern… Buggy and another of crew-member stood there…Buggy was also using two his men as a shield!

"You got some nerve. How dare you do that to us." said Buggy.

"Using his own men as a shield." said Nami.

"I would do the same thing." Naruto said

"You'd use your own men as shields!" Nami screamed.

"No, I'd use Buggy's men as shields duh." Naruto said sticking out his tongue at her.

Just then Mohji emerged from the wreckage.

"What the hell happened?" He asked see the damage. He then noticed Luffy and Naruto.

"Captain Buggy, be careful of those two that Strawhat guy is a rubber man he ate a Devil Fruit like you and the blond guy, he turned into a monster using a card. I don't know how but he did!" yelled Mohji.

"What?" Buggy asked.

"Rubber man?" said Nami.

"See!" said Luffy stretching his cheeks shocking Nami.

"A Devil's fruit huh. So that's how he bounced the Buggy Ball back. Also I already saw the Red Joker's card ability whatever it is." Buggy said as the other crew-member walked up to them using Ritchie as a shield.

"This is the single greatest humiliation we've had since you've formed this crew Captain." the other crewmember said.

"Ohh Cabaji, my anger can no longer be suppressed." Buggy said as Mohji got in Cabaji's face.

"Cabaji you bastard, what are you doing with Ritchie?" he yelled.

"This kitty? I didn't want to get my clothes dirty so I used him as a shield." Cabaji said.

"What a pompous ass." Naruto said as he pulled out a gold and purple belt buckle and inserted a card into the buckle. This card had a picture of a spider on it.

Naruto then attached it to his torso. When he did a purple strap shot out from the buckle, went around his waist and reattached itself to the other side of the buckle. He then held his left hand over his face while having his right hand underneath his left elbow.

When Cabaji kicked Mohji towards him, Naruto said "Henshin!" snapping the buckle open to reveal a Club symbol and moved his hands so that they were at his sides.

**"OPEN UP!"**the buckle called before a large rectangular field which depicted a gold spider on the front ejected from the belt. The field continued to grow as it flew outward. Mohji hit the field and was flung back towards where Buggy and Cabaji were. When the field was large enough to fit a person, it began to hover back towards Naruto.

The field continued coming closer to Naruto until it passed over him, changing him.

Naruto was now donned in a dark green bodysuit with silver and gold armor over his chest and shoulders. On the centre of his chest were three silver circles which fit inside what looked almost like a club from the card suit. His forearms were wrapped with two gold bracelets which had two black leather belts between them. The same could be said for his shins as well. His head was covered by an almost cylindrical helmet which looked like it had a spider on the face. It had two large purple eyes for him to see through while a gold faceplate covered his mouth.

In his hand was a long staff which was rounded at the end with a bladed club symbol at the top.

"How cool!" Luffy said seeing the transformation.

"Interesting. Cabaji, why don't you show him your acrobatics?" Buggy said.

"Of course Captain Buggy." Cabaji said.

Cabaji who was riding a unicycle rode towards Naruto, he took out a sword and was about to slice Naruto when Zoro ran in front of him and blocked using his swords.

"If it's a sword duel you want… then I'm your man…" said Zoro.

Sorry for the delay but I've been playing Bioshock 2.

Hope to get the next part out by tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Blade

_Last Time_

_Naruto was now donned in a dark green bodysuit with silver and gold armor over his chest and shoulders. On the centre of his chest were three silver circles which fit inside what looked almost like a club from the card suit. His forearms were wrapped with two gold bracelets which had two black leather belts between them. The same could be said for his shins as well. His head was covered by an almost cylindrical helmet which looked like it had a spider on the face. It had two large purple eyes for him to see through while a gold faceplate covered his mouth. _

_In his hand was a long staff which was rounded at the end with a bladed club symbol at the top._

_"How cool!" Luffy said seeing the transformation._

_"Interesting. Cabaji, why don't you show him your acrobatics?" Buggy said._

_"Of course Captain Buggy." Cabaji said._

_Cabaji who was riding a unicycle rode towards Naruto, he took out a sword and was about to slice Naruto when Zoro ran in front of him and blocked using his swords._

"_If it's a sword duel you want… then I'm your man…" said Zoro._

Now onto the story

"Thank you Zoro." Naruto said. He then cleared his throat and in a perfect imitation of Cabaji's voice said "I didn't want my armor getting dirty."

"You mocking me Red Joker?" Cabaji asked.

"Damn right I am." Naruto said in his normal voice.

Naruto then turned to Luffy and said "Let that be a lesson to you, when you insult someone, don't make it a simple insult. Make it so that people will laugh at the guy thus ruining his concentration."

Cabaji growled at Naruto before he noticed the bandages around Zoro's waist. He then breathed fire in Zoro's face before kicking him in the wound.

"I knew I should have removed those bandages when I healed Zoro's wound." Naruto said absently which confused Cabaji just before he barely dodged a slash from Zoro.

"You kick like a girl." Zoro said removing the bandages himself.

"The way he dresses and the fact he's using a unicycle leaves his sexuality in question as well." Naruto said as Cabaji tried all sorts of tricks to try and defeat Zoro but they didn't work.

Nami decided she had enough of watching this fight and left saying that if fate decreed it they would meet again.

Suddenly Cabaji went high into the sky with his sword pointed downwards at Zoro. Buggy then launched his hand at Zoro hoping to hold him still only to get hand stepped on by Luffy.

"Don't interfere in Zoro's fight." he said as Zoro jumped out of the way of Cabaji's attack.

Naruto watched the fight for some time before he said "You have 30 seconds to finish this guy off otherwise I'm taking you both out."

"Hey don't you interfere either!" Luffy said.

"Interfering would imply I was going to help one of them and I said I was going to kick both of their asses. Besides if Zoro really wants to be the best he should be able to fight multiple strong opponents at once." Naruto said.

Zoro sighed and said "Fine I was getting tired anyways."

"Oh, so you're giving up?" Cabaji asked.

"Actually I was getting tired of your acrobatics." Zoro said enraging Cabaji.

"Fine. I'll finish you off with my true sword technique." Cabaji said as he rolled towards Zoro who got into a familiar stance.

"Oni...Giri!" Zoro shouted as he slashed Cabaji with his swords.

"The Buggy Crew...defeated by common thieves." Cabaji said as he fell in a bloody heap.

"Not theives...Pirates!" Zoro said as he fell down too.

"Oi Luffy I'm gonna finish my nap now." Zoro said as he fell asleep.

"That's fine. It's my turn to fight." Luffy said as he got ready.

"I want a piece of this guy myself. And don't try to stop me otherwise you'll see how dangerous Leangle really is." Naruto said.

"Who's Leangle?" Luffy asked.

"That's the name of this armor." Naruto or Leangle said as he twirled the staff and pointed the bladed end at Buggy.

"I know that the Red Joker is a feared pirate but that Zoro and you Strawhat consider yourself pirates..." Buggy said looking at them.

"Yeah we're going to the Grand Line." Luffy said.

Buggy scoffed and said "That's not a place you can casually go you fool."

"I can." Naruto said

"What are you going to do there, go site seeing?" Buggy asked

"Become the Pirate King." Luffy said which shocked both Buggy and Naruto.

"You're going to be the Pirate King? If that's true then I'm God." Buggy said in an angry voice.

"You talk too much. Let's fight." Luffy said getting into a stance.

Sorry I took so long when I said it would be done the day after the last chapter. Stuff happened and I couldn't finish this.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Blade

_Last Time_

_"Yeah we're going to the Grand Line." Luffy said._

_Buggy scoffed and said "That's not a place you can casually go you fool. What are you going to do there, go site seeing?"_

_"Become the Pirate King." Luffy said which shocked both Buggy and Naruto._

_"You're going to be the Pirate King? If that's true then I'm God." Buggy said in an angry voice._

_"You talk too much. Let's fight." Luffy said getting into a stance._

Now on with the story...

Buggy then noticed Luffy's hat and made a comment that it reminded of a certain red-haired bastard which got both Luffy and Naruto's attention.

"Wait a minute do you mean Shanks?" Luffy asked.

While Buggy and Luffy got into argument about Shanks, Naruto was remembering the redhead pirate.

_Flashback_

_"North Pole!"_

_"South Pole!"_

_"There you go again!" shouted a blue haired pirate with a big red nose._

_"I'll say it as many times as I want because I'm right!" shouted a red-haired pirate wearing a straw hat._

_As the two pirates appeared to fight they were being watched over by their captain and a red coat wearing Namikaze Naruto._

_"Those two are annoying. Mind if I disciple your crew Captain?" Naruto asked fingering a card._

_Go ahead...Sensei." The captain said as he watched Naruto walk towards the two arguing pirates sliding the card through his heart shaped belt buckle._

**_"Blizzard!"_**

_The two pirates kept arguing till a blast of cold air engulfed them and froze them both in a solid block of ice._

_**"Spirit!"**_

_"That should settle your argument." _

Flashback ends

Naruto was so engrossed in his memory he missed half the fight. When he returned his attention to the fight Luffy was angry, his hat had been slashed, and Buggy was finishing up on how Shanks cost him a huge treasure.

Finally Naruto had enough of Buggy's ranting and said "You're a fucking moron. You could've gotten your crew to help you get that. Hell you've could've been smart and not go fucking around with a devil fruit in the first place. But instead you chose to blame Shanks."

Naruto then turned to Luffy "And you, I've known Shanks a lot longer than you and I've seen other sides of him besides his normal happy side. Believe me when I say He can be as ruthless as they come when pushed far enough."

He then returned his attention to Buggy. "But I can be even more ruthless. Let's see if the powers of your devil fruit can stand up to the power of the Legendary Undead."

Sorry for the lateness. Next chapter Buggy the Clown vs Naruto the Red Joker.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Blade

_Last Time_

_He then returned his attention to Buggy. "But I can be even more ruthless. Let's see if the powers of your devil fruit can stand up to the power of the Legendary Undead."_

Now on with the story...

Leangle pulled out two cards and swiped them through the end of his staff.

**"RUSH! SCREW!"**

Leangle charged Buggy with the bladed tip of his spear spinning like a drill.

Buggy split himself in half narrowing escaping the attack.

Leangle scoffed and said "So you figured out my plan."

"Plan?" Luffy asked looking confused.

"Yeah my plan. Since slicing attacks won't work on him I figured piercing attacks would be better. After all kinda hard to split a hole in your stomach. Blunt force trauma would work too." Leangle said twirling his staff at Buggy ready to go at him again.

Buggy sneered at the armored warrior as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"UNHAND MY TREASURES!" he shouted as he zoomed past Leangle towards Nami who was carrying a huge bag of treasure.

"Hey get back here asshole!" Leangle yelled as he then noticed Buggy's lower half just standing there. The helmet hid the devious smirk that showed up on Naruto's face.

Just as Buggy was about to catch Nami his face contorted in pain. Nami looked back to see Leangle shove his armored boot into Buggy's crotch.

"You shouldn't turn your back to me. Remember I'm Naruto the Red Joker. One of the most feared pirates of all time. Maybe even more so than Gold Roger." Leangle said as Buggy's lower half fell to the ground.

"My...balls." Buggy mumbled as his upper half fell to the ground.

Leangle then decided to for good measure stomp on Buggy's crotch a dozen or so times.

"Remember that." Leangle said as he finally stopped his stomping.

Leangle then listened to Luffy and Nami's argument before adding in his own two cents. "Kid's right! No treasure is worth your life. Get rid of it and run."

"Why should I get rid of my treasure?" Nami asked as Buggy began to stir.

"What do you mean your treasure?" Buggy said as he started to get up.

Leangle ignored the rest of the conversation as he noticed Buggy's legs standing up. "Some people never learn." he said as he prepared to give Buggy another kick in the crotch only to have the legs explode into smaller pieces.

"What the fuck?" Leangle said as the pieces flew towards Buggy. He then noticed Luffy messing with one of Buggy's feet. 'Oh what I wouldn't give for some matches.' he thought as he watched Nami and Buggy have a tug of war with the bag of loot.

Leangle then pulled two more cards and swiped them as he and Luffy ran towards Buggy and Nami.

**"BITE! BLIZZARD!"**

**"BLIZZARD CRUSH!"**

Leangle leaped into the air as his body became surrounded with chilling cold which caused the moisture in the air to begin freezing and making frost on nearby surfaces. Leangle started coming back down, executing a scissor kick on Buggy just as Luffy also kicked him.

Buggy was sent flying into the bag of loot ripping it open and ended at the end of the street. His remaining pieces fell to the ground.

"Consider that a present from the mayor." Luffy said.

"Thank you. You both saved my life." Nami said to the two.

"No problem." Luffy said.

"You should have let go of that bag like we said." Leangle as he prepared to remove his armor only to look in shock as Buggy's head floated in mid-air.

"Holy shit what a tenacious bastard. To think I would be forced to use this." Leangle said as he pulled out a device and attached it to his left arm. He pulled out two cards. One had a picture of an elephant and the other had two tiger heads in a yin and yang position.

"How dare the two of you inflicted so much pain upon me." Buggy said looking very pissed off.

Nami ran away from them as Leangle began to slide the tiger card into the device.

"I will not forget this. Reassemble!" Buggy shouted as his body reassembled itself.

However when it did only Buggy's hands and feet were there the rest of his body was tied up courtesy of Nami.

Luffy laughed and stretched his arms way back and brought them forward… while yelling Gum Gum Bazooka… sending the Clown or what was left of him flying.

Luffy and Nami had quick conversation while Leangle removed the card from the device and sighed in relief. "I'm glad I didn't need to use it."

Suddenly someone yelled "Mayor!"

Leangle then noticed a crowd of townspeople coming towards them.

"Did the pirates do this you?" asked one of the town's people.

"No I did!" said Luffy hearing this.

Everyone in their group sweat drop.

"You shouldn't have told them that dumbass." Leangle said as he grabbed 2 more cards to add to the other 2.

Sorry I took so long. Will get the next chapter out sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Blade

_Last Time_

_Luffy laughed and stretched his arms way back and brought them forward… while yelling Gum Gum Bazooka… sending the Clown or what was left of him flying._

_Luffy and Nami had quick conversation while Leangle removed the card from the device and sighed in relief. "I'm glad I didn't need to use it."_

_Suddenly someone yelled "Mayor!"_

_Leangle then noticed a crowd of townspeople coming towards them._

_"Did the pirates do this you?" asked one of the town's people._

_"No I did!" said Luffy hearing this._

_Everyone in their group sweat drop._

_"You shouldn't have told them that dumbass." Leangle said as he grabbed 2 more cards to add to the other 2._

Now on with the story...

The three pirates and one girl looked at the pissed off crowd of villagers as they edged closer.

Leangle then took one the four cards in his hand and swiped it.

**"REMOTE!"**

Leangle then threw the three cards out in front of him and a beam from his staff engulfed the three cards and changed them into monsters.

The first creature was BIG. It had green, somewhat wrinkled skin along with black armor which fit over its frame. In the centre of its armored chest was more green skin with an eye in the centre of it. On its left shoulder was an elephant's head while a tube was hanging over its right. Attached to it's right wrist were 3 spiked balls. Its face was covered with a mask which was mostly flat save for the eyes, nose, a pair of tusks and a mouth. It had chains hanging from the head and a large hammer clutched in its hand. A soft growl was coming from its throat.

The second creature was female and was covered with tiger fur. Bronze armor was covering her shoulders while a claw-like weapon was attached to her wrist. Her white face was covered with a black feral mask that had a smaller bronze mask over it and a Mohawk was sticking up from her head. She didn't have much in terms of torso armor except for some bronze armor covering her chest and a black skull marking.

The third creature was standing in front of them was a man-sized creature that was mostly purple with an orange arm and orange spots on its chest and shoulders. It had four spider-like legs which were sticking out of its back. The left legs were orange. Its head was purple and had a purple visor, but the townspeople could see a skeletal face behind it.

"Well folks what do you think of my friends." Leangle said as the people took a step back. Leangle then looked at the monsters and said "You three know what to do."

The three monsters nodded and took one step forward and that's all it took before the townspeople high tailed it out of there.

"And that's how you..." Leangle began to say as he noticed Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were no longer among them. Leangle then noticed them running towards the docks with Luffy laughing like a lunatic.

"I'm gonna have a word with that boy when I see him again." Leangle said removing the buckle and changing back into Naruto. "Come on. Let's get to the boat before that mob figures out you're not chasing them." He said leading the monsters to his boat.

After a few minutes of silence the female tiger monster spoke "I can't believe you released us just to scare some stupid humans."

"You rather I released the others and have them slaughter them? You're many things Jo-chan but not heartless." Naruto said back to her.

"What's the big deal? We're out and we can stretch out legs a bit. As lazy as I am, I'm glad to be out and about." The large green monster said.

"That's not the point Daichi...Damnit say something Shima." Jo yelled at the purple spider-like monster.

"While I agree that we shouldn't have been released just to scare humans. I will say that better us than those of perhaps maybe the diamond suit for example." The spider monster Shima said.

That made Jo stop her ranting as she remembered about the dangerous and manipulative ways of those particular undead.

When they got to the small boat that brought Naruto to this town Jo started acting up again. "I still don't understand why you stopped sailing on the Bloody Fox."

"I wanted to go incognito. Besides what's the point of having a big ship if the only person on it is me." Naruto said.

Suddenly Naruto heard the sounds of the townspeople coming towards them and sighed. "Looks like they got wise. Time to leave." he said as he jumped into the boat.

Just as Daichi was about to jump into the boat Naruto stopped. "Hell no. Either as a human or as a card. That's the only way you get on this boat. Your fat pachyderm ass will most likely sink us."

Daichi looked at his butt for a second and shrugged his shoulders before his body changed into that of an man wearing a white shirt and pants and straw hat on top a head with shoulder length dark hair. "My ass isn't fat." He said just before he jumped on board.

Naruto then looked at the other two and said "Well?"

They nodded and changed their forms as well.

Jo changed into a woman with long black hair with a golden streak and wore a black sleeveless shirt with a yellow vest, black leather pants, gloves and boots.

Shima meanwhile changed into a man with short dark hair with a blue cloth wrapped around his head. He wore a grey coat over a red shirt, grey pants and black boots.

The two then got onto the boat as Naruto undid the sail. The picture on it the same fox and cards suit design that is on Naruto's jacket.

Shima then summoned a ball a air of his hand and launched it at the sail making the boat go forward.

After a few minutes the boat had met with 2 other boats. One being used by just Nami and the other by Luffy and Zoro.

As they began to sail away… as they were sailing away they heard a shout. "Hey!" They turned and saw the mayor.

'You only have one shot so here it goes… to tell them what you think.' the mayor thought.

"Thank you! For everything!" he yelled.

Naruto smiled as the mayor thanks brought back old memories which were disturbed with...

"YOU _**GAVE **_THEM THE TREASURE!?" yelled Nami as she glared at Luffy from her boat.

"Yep." Luffy said.

"That bag was worth 5 million berries!" Nami yelled.

"But if they needed to rebuild the town they would need the money." Luffy replied.

"But that was MY treasure. Why did you have to do that?" Nami screamed as she tried to dunk Luffy underwater.

"Stop Nami! I can't swim!" said Luffy.

"I know that! That's why I'm doing this!" yelled Nami.

Zoro laughed at their antics while Naruto chuckled to himself.

After a couple of minutes Nami stopped trying to dunk Luffy.

"Hey who are they?" Luffy asked pointing at the three other people in Naruto's boat.

Next time The origin of the Red Joker. It will have spoilers from the current chapters of the manga. Also a flashback of the first meeting between Naruto and Zoro.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Blade

_Last Time_

_"Stop Nami! I can't swim!" said Luffy._

_"I know that! That's why I'm doing this!" yelled Nami._

_Zoro laughed at their antics while Naruto chuckled to himself._

_After a couple of minutes Nami stopped trying to dunk Luffy._

_"Hey who are they?" Luffy asked pointing at the three other people in Naruto's boat._

Naruto smirked and said "They're Undead like me only weaker and not as handsome."

The Undead looked at Naruto as if they were saying "We're not that weak."

Jo then went over to Naruto and smacked him upside his head. "Who are you calling weak? Besides I don't think you're that good looking."

Jo then leaped into the air, flipped over Luffy and Zoro's boat and landed safely on Nami's boat without rocking said boat.

Nami looked at Naruto and said "What is an undead exactly?"

Naruto smiled and said "It started in the beginning when God created this world along with these 53 creatures called the Undead. Each Undead was based off an animal and given a special ability to call its own. Each of them was immortal and made especially for fighting. The Undead quickly put themselves in a war called the Battle Game. Each Undead fought to be the last one standing. The winner would have their children and descendants become the dominant species of the world."

Naruto then pulled out the 2 of Hearts and showed it to the three pirates. "Thankfully in the end...it was the Human Undead who preveiled. Afterwards the undead were sealed into a stone"

Jo scoffed at Naruto and said "I don't know why you're thankful after all you're no longer human."

"No longer human?" Nami asked

"I'll explain later. Now 10,000 years later..." he began

"This story's boring." Luffy whined.

Naruto suddenly felt a headache coming his way.

"Humans wanted the secret of immortality. They found the stone containing the undead. I don't know the whole story but shit happened and most of the undead were unsealed and restarted the Battle Game. Humans then built special devices to fight and reseal the undead. For some reason or another they made the devices into belt buckles." Naruto said holding up the Leangle buckle plus two other buckles.

"They managed to real almost all of the Undead. However when it came to the last Undead it became a problem." Naruto said as he remembered the story he was told. This particular undead was the 53rd Undead, The Black Joker. It was said that if he won the Battle Game then everything would reset. I think that's how he put it. Anyways..."

"Is there a point to this?" Luffy said angering Naruto.

"Luffy look at me for a second." Naruto said in sickeningly sweet voice.

Luffy turned and was grabbed by the neck and forced to look at Naruto straight in the eyes which were no longer blue but solid blood red.

"I don't care if you you ate the Gum Gum fruit or even the Gum Gum tree, interrupt me again and there will be a hole in your head the size of my fist. Got it?" Naruto growled

"Yeah." Luffy said becoming a little freaked out.

Naruto let him go, took a few deep breaths, and calmed down. "I'm all right you three. Don't have to worry about 'him' showing up." he said as the three young pirates noticed Naruto's companions had gone into battle stances.

The undead relaxed but were still cautious.

"Where was I? Oh yeah the Black Joker was the last Undead but during this new Battle he sealed up the human undead and used it to have a human form. With it I guess he gained a soul and didn't want humanity to be destroyed. He also gained a friend in one of the humans who wore the buckles to seal the undead. When they fought their last battle against each other the human used so much of the sealed undeads' power he became an undead himself, The Navy Joker."

"You mean there's an immortal monster in the marines?" Nami asked with fear in her voice.

"Navy as in the color Navy which is a light blue I believe. Any way when that happened the Battle Game was put into a deadlock. And the rest of the sealed undead were protected by those who had gone and sealed them one of which was my ancestor. Fast forward 2000 years later as the last survivor of my family I found the sealed undead and used them to defeat an evil person and in turn sacrificed my humanity thus becoming... and this is my official title, Crimson Joker Undead the 55th Existence." Naruto said with an air of arrogance.

"Why do you call yourself the 'Red' Joker then?" Nami asked.

"Cause it sounds more pirate-sounding. That's not the point. The point is that I'm immortal and I'm one of the most feared pirates in history. Hold on... if Luffy wants to be King of the Pirates then how come he's never heard of me. Shanks should have told him about me when he made him his apprentice." Naruto said not understanding.

"Shanks never made me his apprentence whatever that is." Luffy said.

Naruto's eye twitched before he asked "Were you anyone's apprentice before you set out on your own."

"No I wasn't." Luffy with a smile.

"You went out to sea without any real training and decided to go after One Piece?" Naruto asked as his eye twitched again and again.

"Yep!"

Naruto smacked Luffy upside his head so hard his neck stretched 10 feet in one direction and then in the other.

"No wonder you were in a cage. You're an idiot. And the next time I see Shanks I'm gonna take the gift I gave him and shove it up his ass." Naruto said

"Gift?"

"Yeah I ran into him almost 10 years ago and saw he lost an arm. He told me he lost it saving a friend and it moved me. So I gave him something special. He doesn't let people see it though. Likes to keep his enemies in the dark." Naruto said not noticing Luffy suddenly looking sad.

"How exactly did you find the undead if you were the only survivor of your family?" Zoro suddenly asked as he looked like he'd fallen asleep.

"That's a secret." Naruto said looking smug.

**"Not gonna tell them your dead mother told you from inside your own mind?" **a deep voice said from inside Naruto's head said.

'Look who finally woke up eh furball.' Naruto said to the voice in his head.

**"I heard something about shoving stuff up Shanks's ass and I got curious. Decided you like men than women huh." **the voice said with a chuckle.

'Shut it you stupid fox and listen.' Naruto said to his demonic tenant as he quickly told the details of what happened in the past few hours.

**"Well if that the case then you know what you should do."** The fox said.

'Yeah well I ain't doing it in these small ass boats.' Naruto said he noticed that Luffy was trying to get his attention.

"What Luffy?" Naruto asked.

"What exactly did you give Shanks?" Luffy asked.

"Well since you asked so nicely I'll tell you. It's...a secret." Naruto said laughing at Luffy gobsmacked face.

Naruto was then poked at by Shima who pointed at a island they were approaching.

'Good. Hopefully we can get a bigger boat. After that..." Naruto thought as he looked at Luffy. 'He reminds me so much of not only myself when I was mortal but he reminds me of him...maybe he is the one who can do it."

Sorry I took so long. I got writers block. Hopefully I can get back to regular updates with this.


	11. Chapter 11

Last Time

Naruto was then poked at by Shima who pointed at a island they were approaching.

'Good. Hopefully we can get a bigger boat. After that..." Naruto thought as he looked at Luffy. 'He reminds me so much of not only myself when I was mortal but he reminds me of him...maybe he is the one who can do it."

Chapter 11

When they landed the pirates and undead were greeted by a kid with a long nose wearing a bandana and overalls.

"I am the great pirate fleet leader, Usopp, who is in charge of security in this village! I'm also known as 'Captain' Usopp!" He took on a confident look, "It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my 80 million men will destroy you."

"80 million huh? Must make roll call a real bitch. Either that or you're lying." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Usopp panicked, "Waah! I've been found out!"

Nami sweatdropped, "It didn't help that you just told us…"

Usopp despaired even more, "Argh! I can't believe I said that!"

Luffy seemed pretty entertained by this guy, "You're pretty funny, you know that?"

Usopp straightened up at that, "Hey, don't underestimate me! I am a man with high self esteem! Everyone calls me the honorable Usopp!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Uh huh… Sure they do." He moved past Luffy's crew and Usopp.

"Hey Luffy why don't you handle this guy? We're gonna go get something to eat." Naruto said as he and the Undead walked towards the nearby village.

Minutes later they were joined by Luffy and the others as well as the long nose kid whose name was Usopp.

'Usopp...I know that name from somewhere.' Naruto thought as Usopp told of where they could get a ship.

"It's the only place in the village you can get a ship. It's not very big, but it's not really small either. It belongs to the owner of the mansion on the hill. But she's really a sick young girl that's always bed-ridden."

Nami looked stunned, "She's sick? Then how is she the owner?"

Luffy and Zoro weren't even listening at this point as they both wanted more meat and sake, respectively. Usopp ten explained how the girl living in the mansion was left everything by her parents when they died of sicknesses of their own, and how she was actually very lonely.

Nami sighed after hearing the story, "Alright… nevermind, we'll go searching for a ship somewhere else then."

Usopp noticed something, "Oh, earlier you guys said you were looking for companions? Is that right?"

Luffy finished off another plate of food and looked over at Usopp, "That's right. Is there somebody that actually wants to be our companion?"

Usopp pointed to himself, "Let me be the captain and I'll join you."

Luffy and Nami simply looked away and spoke simultaneously, "Um… Nevermind."

Naruto smirk and said "I alread told Luffy I don't work under people who are weaker than me."

Usopp's loud response to being so readily dismissed added fuel to Naruto's humor flame.

Eventually after looking out of the window Usopp excused himself, saying that it was 'that time again' and left Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Naruto, and the Undead to their own devices inside of the tavern. Naruto looked out the window himself and took note of the environment

'It's so peaceful. Reminds me of Konoha long ago after I finally defeated Madara.' Naruto thought to himself.

The sound a door slamming open alerted them all to someone entering the tavern, "Usopp Pirate Group is here!" The three little kids from when they landed had shown up with wooden swords drawn.

They all just looked at the kids in confusion, "What the hell?"

They looked around for Usopp, who had led them there, "Hey, where's the captain? You don't think… He was eaten up do you?"

Naruto palmed his face as the Undead all had a chuckle. "Where do they picked up this crap?"

"What did you do to our Captain Usopp? Give us back our captain you pirates!"

"Oh you three have your wills made out." Naruto said with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

The kids were a little taken back by his outburst, "W-What did you do to the captain?"

Naruto slumped in his seat in defeat, "Ask the guy with the hat…"

Luffy abruptly stood up and patted his belly, "Ah man. What a delicious meat!"

"Meat?" The kids suddenly jumped to another conclusion, "He… He ate the captain!"

Zoro chuckled off to the side as the kids turned their attention to him, "Tell us what you did?"

Zoro smirked at them, "Nothing really… We just ate him." He finished darkly.

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah he tasted like chicken. A little too much like chicken."

The undead groaned at the bad joke.

The kids stared at Nami in fear, "What are you all looking at me for!" She snapped at them until they passed out before turning to Zoro, "Why did you tell them those weird things?"

After waking the kids up and explaining what Usopp had said they all understood, "Oh, so it was time for him to go to the mansion again!"

Luffy was curious, "Why does he go all the way up there?"

"To tell lies!"

Luffy sweatdropped, "Isn't that supposed to be a bad thing to do?"

"It's not really such a bad thing! It's actually very good!"

Naruto snickered from his seat, seriously what is it with these people? Is everyone he meets out here going to be this goofy regularly? They then explained how Usopp went to tell stories to the girl that was stuck inside of the mansion due to her sickness.

Nami nodded in understanding, "So in order to help keep her spirits up he's been going for a year to amuse her with made up stories."

The kids all nodded with huge grins on their faces, "Yup."

"I like his nosiness."

"I like the captain's cowardice."

"I like his lies!"

Naruto hit the table in humor as Zoro sweatdropped, "What kind of strong points are those?"

Luffy then stood up and shouted that if he was making her feel better then they would go and ask for a ship. Despite trying to tell him that such an approach really wasn't the best way to get anything done, they all ended up at the mansion and watched Luffy climb over the gate keeping them out. Having no other options as they really couldn't let the idiot go off on his own, they all climbed over the fence except the little kids. Naruto noticed this, "Hey, can't you guys get over?"

They all shook their heads, "No, Captain Usopp was always the one to make sure we stayed outside."

Naruto frowned and said "Let's go through the front gate.

As Naruto and the others got to the gate they noticed that it was closed and that there were no guards.

"Huh nobody here. Guess I'll open it myself." Naruto said as he kick the gate wide open in a impressive feat of strength.

The kids stared at Naruto and shouted "How the hell did you do that?

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Um… a lot of practice?" He pointed over to where Luffy was going, finding

Usopp sitting by a tree talking inside the building. By the time they had gotten over there Luffy had already asked for a ship.

Of course this was cut short, "What are you doing here? You can't just barge into the mansion like this!"

Usopp turned away with a sour look on his face, "Ugh, the butler again…"

Naruto meanwhile turned around slowly and growled at the man standing before him.

'Kuro!'

I apologize for the lateness. Two major announcements first I'm gonna do another Naruto/One Piece/Kamen Rider fic but different from Naruto the Red Joker. In that story Naruto will Join the Strawhats officially. In this new story Naruto will have his own crew. Second I'm gonna take down my poll after leaving it up for months. A new poll for the new story will replace it.


	12. Chapter 12

Last Time

_Of course this was cut short, "What are you doing here? You can't just barge into the mansion like this!"_

_Usopp turned away with a sour look on his face, "Ugh, the butler again…"_

_Naruto meanwhile turned around slowly and growled at the man standing before him._

_'Kuro!'_

Chapter 12

The blonde girl in the window tried to save everyone some face, "Listen Klahadore these people are-."

"You don't have to explain mistress I will ask you about it later." He cut her off, "The rest of you, please get out. Or is there something you need to say?"

Luffy smiled at him, "I want a ship."

"No way." The dismissal left Luffy rejected and in need of consoling from Zoro. Klahadore turned his attention to Usopp, "You… You're Usopp. I've heard some rumors about you. The villagers talk about you all the time.

Naruto meanwhile stared at this man Khaladore realising that it was actually Kuro.

'Fucking bastard didn't die after all. Good, I wanted to hurt him some more after the shit he did 4 years ago.' Naruto thought as he stared hard at that man.

As the conversation continued Naruto kept his eye on Khaladore aka Kuro. 'He must have some sick plan involving robbing this girl of all her money. Probably murder everyone on the island as well. Would be just like him the sick bastard. She'd probably give him the money if he asked or rather threatened. He'd just killed her for the hell of it.'

As Khaladore told them to go Naruto had a nasty idea. He pretended to trip on his own two feet and crashed into Khaladore literally head-butting him.

"Oh I'm so sorry here let me help you up." Naruto said as he violently pulled Khaladore to his feet and whispered in his ear "I know it's you Kuro. If I were you I'd leave this island tonight without causing any bloodshed. I find out you're still here tomorrow and you'll wish the marines had killed you three years ago."

Naruto then walked away followed by the others. Later on everyone apparently separated and Naruto headed out towards an open field with the three Undead right behind him. "If Kuro is here then it might be better if you guys were sealed back up."

Jo scoffed and said "We can handle him."

Naruto shook his head and said "It's not that. I'd rather have you guys linked to me and try to keep me from going completely insane and killing indiscriminately."

Naruto then pulled out three cards and threw them at the Undead. Each Undead reverted to it's true from before they were sealed into the cards and flew back to Naruto's hand.

Naruto then did his old familiar cross seal and summon 3 shadow clones. "Let's have a quick spar to keep my mind off that bastard."

He threw the Leangle buckle to one clone while he threw two other buckles to the others. They move 10 feet away from each other.

"Let's do this." The original Naruto said as he pulled out the 'Change Mantis' card. The others put a card into their buckles and placed them around their waists.

"Henshin!" They all said.

**"CHANGE!"**

**"TURN UP!"**

**"TURN UP!"**

**"OPEN UP!"**

As Chalice and Leangle both appeared two blue energy fields appeared before the other two clones. One had a rhinoceros beetle on it while the other had a stag beetle. The two clones ran into their respective fields and they changed.

One was now donned in a red bodysuit which had silver shoulder pads, boots, gauntlets, and chest plate. Diamond symbols were imprinted on the shoulders and the middle of the chest. The helmet was silver and had two horns sticking from the top which was like the stag beetle's horns. His eyes were green and an ornate gun was at his side. This form was named Garren.

The other was donned in a blue bodysuit with silver armor that covered his chest, shoulders, helmet, forearms and legs. His chest had a silver spade depicted on it with a spade on each of his shoulders. His helmet was mainly sliver with a single horn. His eyes were a blood red as well. On his side was a sword which had panels inside the hilt. This one was known as Blade.

They both stood next Leangle facing Chalice while Chalice held his hand out in a 'Come Get Some' pose.

Both Blade and Leangle charged Chalice while Garren shot at him with his gun.

Hours later...

Naruto was laying on the grass with the Blade, Garren, and Leangle buckles on the ground around him. "That was a good workout." he said just as he heard his name being out.

Naruto sat up to see Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp running towards him. "Whoa whoa where's the fire?" he asked them.

Usopp gritted his teeth, "It's that bastard Klahadore. He's really Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates. He'll have his crew come tomorrow with a plan to sack the town and kill Kaya to get her money for himself."

"So Kuro decided not to take me seriously? Well guess I'll have to follow through with my threat." Naruto said to himself before turning to the others "So do we have a plan?"

Minutes later they brought Naruto to a sloped path surrounded by cliffs by the shore that they had coated with oil so that the attacking pirates couldn't climb. It was dangerous because the others could slip down it, but Naruto wasn't concerned about himself, if he used his water-walking he would have no problems. "And you're all sure that this is where they're attacking from?"

Usopp nodded, "This is the main path to the village, if they want to get there this is the path they have to take."

Naruto looked around as the sun began to rise, "It better be. I'm going to stay hidden for the time being. If you all need help I'll jump in, but with Luffy and Zoro here I doubt it.

Usopp laughed, "Sure, leave the crazy ideas and the shooting to me!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and hid himself amongst the trees of the sides of the pass to wait for the battle to begin. After a while he wondered where they were until he heard Nami say that she had heard shouting coming from the north. Naruto cursed to himself and took off through the woods to reach the other side of the island.

Next time Luffy and co versus the Black Cat pirates. Also what is the history between Naruto and Kuro.

Well the results of my Naruto the Red Joker is this... A harem featuring Nami, Robin, and Hancock.

My next poll has been up for a little more than a week and I'm not getting many voters. Please vote on my new poll.


	13. Chapter 13

Last Time

_"This is the main path to the village, if they want to get there this is the path they have to take."_

_Naruto looked around as the sun began to rise, "It better be. I'm going to stay hidden for the time being. If you all need help I'll jump in, but with Luffy and Zoro here I doubt it._

_Usopp laughed, "Sure, leave the crazy ideas and the shooting to me!"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes and hid himself amongst the trees of the sides of the pass to wait for the battle to begin. _

_After a while he wondered where they were until he heard Nami say that she had heard shouting coming from the north. Naruto cursed to himself and took off through the woods to reach the other side of the island._

Chapter 12

Naruto realized he must have gotten lost somehow because Usopp and Nami got there ahead of him. There was no sign of Luffy or Zoro however.

Nami and Usopp had tried to slow them down but the pirates had made it up the hill. Thankfully Luffy and Zoro had arrived and pummeled just as Naruto revealed himself to the enemy. "What's up Jango? I see your taste in clothes still sucks." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Namikaze Naruto? Why are you here?" Jango asked sweating bullets.

"Just floated here yesterday. I can't believe your precious Captain Kuro didn't tell you I was here. Especially after my threat that if he didn't leave causing bloodshed in the process I'd personally finish the job the marines should have done 3 years ago. Naruto said.

"Damn it all! All of you come here…" said Jango as all of the Black Cat pirates walked over to Jango all them stood facing their opponents while Jango face towards the sea, "When I say One Two Jango you will become wild beasts… you will have upper human strength, you wounds will instantly and you'll keep getting stronger and stronger…"

"He using it so they would become stronger?" asked Nami.

"This isn't good. Everyone cover your ears." Naruto said as he covered his ears.

"One, Two Jango!" said the weirdo hypnotist.

All the them yelled, one of them caused a cliff to crumble just by hitting it.

Zoro was in disbelief, "They can destroy the entire cliff with one punch!"

Naruto sighed, "Great, now I have to fight a bunch of berserkers. Usopp, Nami, get behind the rest of us." Naruto pulled out one of the buckles and slipped a card in.

Zoro nodded, "Right, you guys get back. Me, Naruto, and Luffy will handle all of them. Right Luffy? Luffy?"

Luffy let out a loud yell forcing Naruto and Zoro to smack their foreheads, "Oh great. He's hypnotized too." They said at the same time.

Luffy stormed down the hill at the mass of attacking pirates, "Gum-Gum Gatling Gun!" Luffy blasted his arms out in a flurry of rapid fire fists that pounded away at the Black Cat Pirates, knocking them all back, if not out, effortlessly. He then ran past their fallen bodies and grabbed their ship's helm.

Luffy ripped off the helm of the ship and held it threateningly at the enemy pirates.

"He's going to use that thing to hit us? Captain, do something!"

Jango quickly pulled up his ring, "One, two, Jango and you will be asleep! One! Two! Jango!"

Luffy fell asleep while holding the helm and fell backwards, dropping the helm on himself and a lot of the pirates. Nami sighed in relief with a smile, "It looks like he finished all of them."

"Yeah but he scuttled their boat. Now they're stuck here on this island.." Naruto said as the buckle attached to his waist.

"Fine then Siam, Butchie… get down here now…" said Jango.

"Great more trouble." Naruto said as he reached out with his left hand as if to grab something.

"Henshin." he said as he grabbed nothing with his left hand and he pulled something on the buckle with his right hand.

**"TURN UP!"**

The blue field with the stag beetle appeared as Naruto ran through it changing into Garren.

"Be careful with these two Zoro. They not look like much but to someone who hasn't faced them before they can be dangerous." Garren said as he pulled out his gun.

Zoro just nodded as two individuals appeared before him and Garren.

The first one was a small man with green hair, a hunched back, is very skinny and has sharp cat-clawed glove on his hands. "You called Captain Jango?" The other is a overweight man in an outfit based loosely on a black and white cat and a big bell on his neck. "You Called?"

"Siam and…" "Butchie" "Together we are the Meowban Brothers!" They both said and did a pose of some sort. Everyone was looking at the new force to join the battle.

"Buchtie, Siam. We must get passed this slope, but…As you can see, there are some people in our way. Take care of them." Jango pointed to where Garren and Zoro was and they both gave them a dark stare or least Zoro did you couldn't tell because of Garren's helmet.

This made the two cats afraid. "Th-that's impossible for us. Right Butchie." Siam said and turned to his brother. "Yeah those two seem very strong." Zoro raised an eye brow at the two. "Moreover, our responsibility's is just watch after the ship." Siam said and backed away a bit. "Ah yeah, you're right. We're not responsible for battles." Jango finally told them to do something. "Siam, just go do it." "EH! M-ME?" Jango had it with the scared routine and snapped at the two. "GET GOING!" "Fi-fine…I'm going. You don't have to yell."

Siam obeyed what he was told to do and started running like an idiot. "Yeaaaa! Hey you! Be prepared, cause I'm going to tear you two apart with these very claws!"

RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT

A hail of bullets stopped Siam in his tracks.

"That scaredy cay routine was kind of convincing the first time however after that first time it doesn't work." Garren said twirling his gun around his finger before he pointed it at Siam. "Stop with the cheap acting and fight for real. You too Fatty."

Siam got a maniacal gleam in his eye as Butchie jumped into the air and tried to flatten Garren. Garren thankfully moved out of the way yelling to Zoro "Watch out for the other one he's a cat burglar."

Zoro nodded again as he noticed Siam reaching for his swords. Zoro quickly jumped back and said "Don't touch my swords." He then pulled the other two out and got into a Santoryu stance.

Zoro even with all three of his swords was having a hard time slashing Siam who kept dodging or parrying his attacks with his claws.

Meanwhile Garren was having just as hard of a time because Butchie's fat Garren's bullets barely fazed him. 'Just great, I get to fight the one opponent who is way fatter than Choji ever was. Heh heh heh. I wonder what he would have said about that.' Garren thought remembering his old friend.

"Will you two hurry up? Captain Kuro is gonna slice us up if we don't get there..." Jango started to say when suddenly he turned pale.

The Meowban brothers also stopped fighting and turned pale.

Zoro was confused by what was happening however Garren knew exactly what was going on.

"Nice of you to join us Kuro." Garren said turning around and fired a single bullet at Kuro only for him to dodge by slightly tilting his head.

Next Time Naruto and Kuro fight. Their history revealed and the possible emergence of Naruto's Joker form.

November 23 is the last day the poll is up before I close it so please if you haven't voted please do so.


	14. Chapter 14

Last Time

_"Will you two hurry up? Captain Kuro is gonna slice us up if we don't get there..." Jango started to say when suddenly he turned pale._

_The Meowban brothers also stopped fighting and turned pale._

_Zoro was confused by what was happening however Garren knew exactly what was going on._

_"Nice of you to join us Kuro." Garren said turning around and fired a single bullet at Kuro only for him to dodge by slightly tilting his head_

Chapter 13

"The sky has been bright for quite some time now hasn't it? Why didn't you act according to the plan?" Kuro asked.

Jango backed off slightly, "Well you said that the Usopp kid wouldn't cause us any trouble. You also never said that the Red Joker was here."

Kuro laughed, "Yes I did and you're right I didn't, but the fact remains that you all are simply weak."

The brothers took offense to this and questioned Kuro's strength as he hadn't fought in three years, "You're not our captain anymore! Before you kill us we'd better kill you first!" They both attacked Kuro with their claws but hit nothing but an afterimage.

Kuro stood behind them with an extremely long pair of cat claws on his hands, "You said you would kill who?"

As they turned to face him he had vanished again, hanging off of their shoulders like an old friend, however he had a blade at both of their throats, terrorizing them both, "You're right, I'm not your captain anymore, I'm just someone who paid you to do a job, and if you find yourselves unable to accomplish it I'll finish you myself. I find that these last three years have lowered my temper so I'll give you 5 minutes to kill these people and if you cannot… I will kill you all myself."

Just as Kuro finished saying this he felt something press against the back of his head. It was Garren who had come up behind him and pressed his gun to the back of his head.

"Don't see how you're gonna do that when you're about to be a corpse. I gave you one chance to walk away without any bloodshed but it seems you can't help yourself. You're a bloodthristy son of a bitch." Garren said with disdain in his voice.

Kuro smirked and said "Is that so? Well I've heard stories of you walking through battles bathed in blood."

"The blood of my enemies be they marines or other pirates. Never innocent civilians." Garren said.

"You're too soft to be called the 'Grandfather of the Golden Age of Pirates'." Kuro as he quickly disappeared and just as quickly reappeared behind Garren to slash him only for Garren to disappear and reappeared next to Zoro.

"You think you can handle this bunch of alley cats while I handle the top cat?" Garren asked.

"Of course." Zoro simply said.

Remember five minutes Jango." Kuro said.

The newly inspired Meowban Brothers attacked Zoro once more who simply crossed his swords in a particular movement, "Tora Gari (Tiger Hunt)!" Zoro's attack finished them in one move. He stood up and pointed at the Kuro, "Don't worry I'll beat the rest of you in just 5 minutes."

"Just deal with the pirates Zoro. Kuro's mine." Garren said as he pulled out two cards and slid them against the top of the gun.

**"BULLET! RAPID! RAPID SHOT."**

Garren fired what appeared to be hundreds of bullets at Kuro only for them to be dodged as Garren fired them at random spots or supposedly random spots as it looked like the ground has been disturbed seconds before Garren fires upon that spot.

"Slippery devil aren't you?" Garren said as he scanned the area looking for Kuro.

A loud roar made Garren turn his head and that was all Kuro needed as he appeared in front of Garren and slashed him repeatedly undoing his transformation and sending the Garren Buckle into the air only to fall into Usopp's hands as Nami decided to wake up Luffy.

Kuro continued his assault upon Naruto till Naruto jumped away from him. His clothes were torn and covered in green blood.

Kuro is about to attack again when suddenly...

"Please stop," pleaded Kaya. "Please stop this Klahadore! Merry told me everything."

"Merry? He lived?" questioned Kuro. "I thought I killed him."

Everyone turned and stared at Kaya and Kuro. "Isn't that the girl that we're supposed to kill?" questioned Jango.

"She's our real target," realized random pirate number one. "We can just kill her here. We don't have to attack the village any more."

"Klahadore, please stop, I beg of you," pleaded Kaya. "If you want my fortune I'll give it to you. Just leave the village alone."

"Not good enough Miss. Kaya," replied Kuro. "Yes, I want your fortune but I also want Peace of Mind. I spent three years earning the trust of all of the villagers here. I've grown comfortable, I can even relax. But only when I have Peace of Mind and you fortune will my plan be accomplished. Therefore, the pirate attack on the village _will_ happen and then you will write a will and die. Those two parts are absolutely necessary."

"_No… he's not… Klahadore…"_ Kaya said to herself, still in denial.

"Kaya run!" instructed Usopp as he reached up and grabbed her ankle. "Don't waste your breath on him! He's not the man you knew!"

**KLICK!** Kaya slowly pulled a pistol out form her coat and pointed it at Kuro's head. Everyone stared in shock that Kaya was doing something so… stupid.

"LEAVE THIS VILLAGE ALONE!" ordered Kaya.

Suddenly Naruto was next to her and grabbed the gun from her. "An innocent girl like you shouldn't bloody herself with the blood of garbage like him." Naruto said as he toossed the gun to Usopp. "Hold that."

Kuro smirked and said "You're still pissed about that stupid village? Or is about that little orphen girl?"

Naruto growled as his eyes started to turn red as he remembered that day.

Flashback 4 years ago

A huge ship was sailing on the East Blue towards a hidden island. On the sails you could see a picture of a fox's head on the back. Surrounding the head was the four card suits. At the top of the head was the Spades suit, to the left was the suit of Hearts, to the right the suit of Diamonds and at the bottom was the suits of Clubs. The symbol of Naruto the Red Joker.

Naruto was standing at the front of the ship with a big smile on his face. This was his crew's hideout when they sailed the East Blue. There was a nearby village that welcome the pirates. As long as the villagers aloud Naruto and his crew to use this island as a hideout the village would be under their protection.

As the ship got closer Naruto began to notice a strange smell coming in the direction of the village. It was the smell of...

"Blood! Something's wrong! Meet me at the village!" Naruto said as he jumped off the ship and ran acrooss the ocean.

When the rest of the crew got there saw that the village was on fire and on the ground there laid dead bodies.

Standing amonst the dead was their captain shaking in anger. "The bastards are still here. Find them, hunt them down." Naruto said in a deep dark voice.

Most of the crew ran off to find whoever did this while only one person stayed behind. "Captain..."

"They're all dead. I checked each one. You wouldn't have been able to help Doc." Naruto said.

"I knew that the moment you gave that order." 'Doc' said as he walked or rather hobbled over to Naruto.

"Forgot your cane again huh?" Naruto asked.

'Doc' gumbled as the sound of gunshots and swords clashing caught their attentions.

"They found them." Naruto said as he rushed off to join his nakama.

When Naruto got he saw who had attacked this village. It was the Black Cat crew of Captain Kuro.

"So it's you bastards that attacked huh. Well I hope you enjoyed your last night amongst the living." Naruto said as he was about to charge when suddenly...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Red Joker." Kuro said as he appeared in front of his crew holding a small girl by the helm of her dress.

"Let her go Kuro or you'll regret it." Naruto said as he pulled out the Ace of Hearts card.

"I think not." Kuro said. "This child is our ticket out of here. Any of you try to stop us and I kill her."

Naruto held his arm up and said "You'll let her go unharmed if we do this?"

Kuro smiled and said "Of course. The word of one captain to another."

Naruto scoffed and said "Let them go."

Naruto's crew got out of the way of Kuro's crew as they walked towards their boat.

"Know this Kuro, break this agreement and you'll find that I'm a vindictive bastard." Naruto said as Kuro walked past him.

A couple of hours as Naruto and his crew buried the dead Naruto thought about that captured girl. Suddenly Naruto heard shouting and followed it to the beach. Several crewmembers were huddled together and when Naruto got he saw what attacted their attention.

It was the body of the girl with her throat slashed.

Flashback ends

"I admit that you made me angry that day Kuro and believe me I really wanted to chase you down and shred you into little pieces. However certain events happened and I couldn't. So I swallowed my pride and did the next best thing. I sicced the marines on you." Naruto said gaining satifaction as Kuro's eyes widen.

Naruto then smirked as he continued. "Didn't you wonder why the marines were always chasing you? Or why you suddenly had 16 million bounty? You may be The 'Captain Kuro of a Thousand Plans' but you not that great. I may not like the marines but there are a few that I respect. I made a quick call to one of them and well you know the rest." Kuro got angry at this.

"Told I was a vindictive bastard...urk." Naruto had begun to say before green blood filled his throat as Kuro appeared before faster than ever and slashed Naruto's neck. Naruto looked at Kuro with hate in his eyes before he fell to the ground in a pool of his green blood.

"So much for so called Immortal Red Joker." Kuro just as a shot sounded. Kuro moved out of the way, slipped the cat claws back on his hand, then appeared behind Usopp.

"Usopp, that reminds me…" said Kuro calmly as he enclosed the claws around Usopp's face. "I still owe you for hitting me. You used all of your strength, right?"

"U-Usopp…" said Kaya in fear.

**BAM!** A rubber fist impacted with the side of Kuro's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Since you don't like being hit so much, I'll hit you a hundred times more!" vowed Luffy as his rubber arm retracted.

Inside the sewer of Naruto's mind Naruto was faced down on the flloor with his face in the sewer water. Kyuubi screaming at him to wake up.

"Damnit Kit wake up! He's gonna get free if you don't." Kyuubi said as the fox turned his head to see a chained up figure struggling to get free and succeeding. Suddenly the chains broke and the figure screamed a victory scream.

Back in the real world...

Kaya had escaped with the Usoop pirates and Jango was about to follow them when Suddenly Naruto stood up and faced the hypnotist.

"Gah how did you get up? Captain Kuro killed you!" Jango shouted alerting everyone else.

Kuro turned to see Naruto stand up and glare at him. "I don't know how you got up but you won't be getting uo after I remove your head." He said as he disappeared and reappeared before Naruto ready to cleave his head off when suddenly...

"!"

Next chapter Naruto's true undead form appears and the Black Cat pirates shit themselves.

And the winner of the poll if you don't already is Kamen Rider Kiva

I'll put the first chapter up around Christmas. If you have characters you want in this story either review this story or send me a message.

In the meantime I'm back to working on Kamen Pirates, Den-O Tenge, as well as others stories that I had on hold. I also started a new story yesterday called Splatterhouse Ninja. Basically a Naruto/Splatterhouse 2010 crossover Which I hope to have done before Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

Last Time

Kaya had escaped with the Usoop pirates and Jango was about to follow them when Suddenly Naruto stood up and faced the hypnotist.

"Gah how did you get up? Captain Kuro killed you!" Jango shouted alerting everyone else.

Kuro turned to see Naruto stand up and glare at him. "I don't know how you got up but you won't be getting uo after I remove your head." He said as he disappeared and reappeared before Naruto ready to cleave his head off when suddenly...

"Rraargghhh!"

Chapter 14

Everyone turned as Naruto roared several times filling the air with such anger and almost paralyzing everyone with fear. Even Kuro had stopped himself from removing Naruto's head.

Sickly red energy engulfed Naruto as his body began to change into a monsterous form.

The energy faded to reveal The monster's entire body was covered from head to toe in crimson armor that looked too fleshy to be armor, but too hard to be skin either. On the forearms were sharp orange blades. On its chest was a bright orange circle that glowed in the darkness and around its waist was a belt that had a bright red heart in the buckle. Its face was odd. It looked close to skeletal with a neon orange visor over its eyes. There was a long pair of antennae hanging over its back as well.

Naruto had now transformed into the Crimson Joker.

"You've obviously eaten some weird type of Zoan class devil fruit and you let the power go to your head making you believe you was some kind all powerful being." Kuro said not impressed.

Crimson Joker growled at the man as he slashed at Kuro who managed to dodge the attack.

"Devil fruit? I thought Naruto said he was some sort of ancient creature. How did he change into that without one of those card thingies" Luffy said to Nami.

"Remember those people who were with Naruto when we arrived here. Naruto said that they were Undead too. They looked human as well. I'm guessing that this is Naruto's true Undead form." Nami said.

"Oh." Luffy said as Kuro did his disappearing trick again slashing Crimson Joker at all sides.

Crimson Joker meanwhile was slashing wildly hoping to hit the human that was causing him so much pain.

One of those hits must have been a lucky hit because Kuro reappeared a few feet away holding the right side of his body as it started bleeding.

Kuro's crew tried to encourage him to keep fighting, "Shut up… I thought I said that I would kill you all, including Jango, when my plan is complete." The crew tried reasoning with him, "I never thought of letting you leave in the first place. If anyone knew that I was truly alive I would be in trouble soon thereafter."

"Won't be a problem...because you're...gonna be dead...for real!" Crimson Joker said in Naruto's voice as he pulled out the Ace of Hearts card. He then slid the card through his belt buckle.

**"CHANGE!"**

Crimson Joker then changed into Chalice and immediately pulled out his Chalice Arrow blocking a slash from Kuro.

"It appears I'll have to do that move on you." Kuro said jumped away from Chalice as his body hunched over.

"He's going to use the Shakushi? We're in the direct path, he'll kill us all!" Kuro's crew started screaming as Kuro suddenly disappeared.

"I've always wanted to see this famous 'Out of the Bag' technique that you seem so proud of." Chalice said as all around him Kuro's crew were suddenly being killed. Sparks appeared as Chalice was repeatedly slashed by Kuro.

Nami blinked in horror as she watched the blood fly across the pass, "How could someone do this to their own comrades?"

"HOW COULD YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN CREW!" hollered Luffy.

Suddenly Chalice swung out his weapon and metal shards appeared out of thin air as the Chalice Arrow had smashed Kuro's claws to pieces.

"Impossible!" Kuro yelled as Chalice kicked him in the chest.

"Nothing's impossible. Espcially to a guy like me." Chalice said as he pulled out 3 cards. One was a picture of a dragonfly. The second had a picture of a shell like creature on it. The third was of a hawk.

Suddenly Kuro's crew started cheering for Chalice when Chalice said "Be Quiet! You bastards are next you know."

Chalice then turned to Luffy "Hey Luffy you want to finish him off while I deal with the crew?" Chalice asked which brought a smile to Luffy's face.

"Sure." Luffy said as he latched on to Kuro wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Blast you, get off of me!" ordered Kuro who was still struggling to get Luffy off of him. But the Straw Hat Pirate wasn't letting go, he had his rubber arms and legs tightly wrapped around Kuro.

"Now your three year plan is a failure," Luffy said to Kuro. Luffy suddenly pulled his head back and stretched neck so his head was at the other end of the pass

"What!" snapped Kuro.

With his neck still stretched Luffy suddenly shouted, "GUM… GUM…"

"MY PLAN! MY PLAN CAN NOT FAIL!" exclaimed Kuro

"…BELL!" **SHWONK! **Luffy's head launched forward and his thick skull smashed full force into Kuro's.

Meanwhile Chalice attached his belt buckle to the Chalice Arrow and slid the cards through it.

**"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!"**

**"SPINNING DANCE!"**

Chalice floated in the air surrounded by a tornado and did a drill kick that hit every member of the Black Cat crew that was still standing.

As soon as Chalice landed he place the buckle back on his belt and pulled out the 2 of Hearts with his right hand. As he went to slide the card through his right hand was suddenly grabbed by his left hand.

"You're going back to your cage Joker." Chalice said as he was able overpower his left hand and slide the card through.

**"SPIRIT!"**

As Chalice changed back to Naruto he passed out from a combination of fatigue and blood loss.

Finally I finished this. enjoy and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Another short chapter but it will signify the end of the Kuro arc as well as introduce an original villian

Last Time

_Chalice floated in the air surrounded by a tornado and did a drill kick that hit every member of the Black Cat crew that was still standing._

_As soon as Chalice landed he place the buckle back on his belt and pulled out the 2 of Hearts with his right hand. As he went to slide the card through his right hand was suddenly grabbed by his left hand._

_"You're going back to your cage Joker." Chalice said as he was able overpower his left hand and slide the card through._

_**"SPIRIT!"**_

_As Chalice changed back to Naruto he passed out from a combination of fatigue and blood loss._

Chapter 15

_"So you're really gonna let them do this to you huh?" _

_"Nothing you say is gonna make me change my mind Naruto-sensei."_

_"I just figured you'd want to go out in a blaze not a flicker."_

_"Don't worry sensei, Let's just say before I die I'll cause the biggest uproar this world has ever seen."_

Naruto woke up in a nice comfy bed covered in bandages stained with dried green blood. "And you did just that too Roger."

Suddenly a man in a butler's suit and white hair that looked like a sheep entered the room with a tray of food and Naruto's clothes.

"What's with white haired people and having said hair looking like a animal?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Ah so you're awake. That's good. Your friends were worried about you." The butler said.

"It'll take more than passing out to finish me." Naruto said 'Far more.' he thought to himself.

"Well Miss Kaya thought it prudent that your wounds needed immediate attention so we brought you to the mansion. I thought it best to put you up in the former Master and Mistress's bedroom seeing as they are no longer among the living." the butler said.

"I appreciate the help...uh." Naruto said

"Merry 's my name." the butler 'Merry' said

Ah. Thank you Merry but I think I better just leave." Naruto said as he started tearing off his bandages.

"But you're still...injured." Merry said noticing that Naruto's wounds had healed.

"I've always been a fast healer." Naruto said as he removed the last of the bandages and put his clothes on. "I see you got rid of the blood stains."

"Yes sir though I admit I was shocked that those green stains were blood stains. I thought that you have some horrible disease." Merry said.

"Nothing like that, just I am not human anymore." Naruto said as he noticed something was missing 'The Garren buckle is missing. I remember being knocked out of the transformation and the buckle flew into...Usopp's hands. I'm gonna kill that long nose bastard.'

Naruto walked down the stairs and noticed Luffy, Zoro, and Nami waiting downstairs along with Kaya. "Huh I see you have been waiting for me. I figured you'd have left by now." Naruto said.

"Luffy still wants to make you his nakama despite him seeing you change into..." Nami started to say.

"That was the Crimson Joker. Usually I keep him chained up in my mind. This business with Kuro gave him the oppotunity to get loose. Thankfully I got control of my body before Joker decided to go on a real rampage. Guess he wanted to kick Kuro's ass as much as I did." Naruto said as he walked towards everyone.

Naruto then turned to Kaya. "I apologize for any inconvience my presense has caused." he said as he bowed.

"No problem," answered Kaya, "I think now I can truly start recovering. You see my sickness this last year was caused by the mental shock of losing both my parents. Usopp's friendship helped me start feeling better, but I can't stay in bed forever. You've all done so much for me, I can't thank you enough. I've prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart to show you how grateful I am everything you've done here. I'd be honored if you'd accept it."

Down at the beach the Straw Hat Pirates stared in amazement at the ship in front of them. "WOW!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Whoa!" said Zoro.

"IT'S A REAL CARAVEL!" cheered Nami.

Naruto whistled and said "You don't these types of ships around anymore."

It was a rather small ship, no where near as large as the one the Black Cat Pirates had been in, but it was by far larger than the two sailboats the Straw Hats had used to get here. The figurehead of the ship was in the shape a white sheep. Below the figurehead was the anchor room with a capstand to raise the anchor and a cannon poking out from underneath the figurehead. The ship had two sails, the main sail was larger and had a crow's nest situated on the mast above it, and the rear sail was red and white striped. The ship was lined in white and had white railings surrounding the raised front deck and the rear deck.

Being a caravel, the ship was steered by a central rudder and the whipstaff that controlled it was located inside the galley, which served as a kitchen, dining room, and meeting room. Below the galley was a storage room armed with two cannons on opposite sides of the ship. There was also a small bathroom through a door on the far side of the storage room. Below the storage room was a small bedroom, probably the captain's quarters and next to the small bedroom was a larger bedroom, the crew's quarters.

The Straw Hat Pirates finally had their pirate ship.

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY GIVING THIS TO US!" exclaimed Luffy.

"As a token of my appreciation," replied Kaya with a smile.

"It's a slightly older model," admitted Merry, "but I personally designed it and had it built years ago and she sails like a dream. She has lateen sails and a central stern rudder, she's a fine ship and her name… is the Going Merry. Allow me to explain the rigging, first about the yard adjustment…"

"Don't waste your breath on them," Nami said to Merry, as Luffy started to lose focus and stared at the ship,

"You'd be better off just explaining the technical stuff to me."

Naruto smacked the side of the ship and said "Seems strong enough to handle the first half of the Grand Line. We'll have to get it upgraded before we reach the second half."

"What a great ship!" exclaimed Luffy, "Do you guys see this! It's totally awesome!"

"We've loaded it with all the provisions you'll need on a long voyage," explained Kaya.

"Thanks!" replied Luffy, "It leaves nothing to be tired."

"Leaves nothing to be desired, idiot," corrected Zoro.

"**WAAAAHH!" **came a loud scream from the top of the pass, "STOP ME!" Usopp came rolling and bouncing down the pass, still unable to stop himself due to the large back strapped to his back.

"It's Usopp!" pointed out Kaya as everyone turned to see Usopp tumbling down the pass.

"Hey, what's he doing?" wondered Luffy, "Looks fun."

"Well we'd better stop him," suggested Zoro. "That weirdo is on a collision course with our new ship."

Luffy and Zoro stepped forward and held out their legs, **SPLAK!** The combined strength of Zoro and Luffy was enough to stop the rolling.

"Fanks guys," said a muffled Usopp, Luffy and Zoro's feet were pressed into his face.

"Thanks for showing up Usopp. I was gonna go look for you." Naruto said.

"Really? Ow!" Usopp asked after getting his off of Luffy and Zoro's feet only to have Naruto grab his nose harshly.

"You have something that belongs to me. Give it back before I decide to turn you into my new anchor boy." Naruto growled as he held out his hand.

Usopp gulped before placing the Garren buckle into Naruto's hand.

Naruto flipped the buckle into the air and caught it in his hand again. He then held out his other hand. "Ahem."

Usopp rummagged through his pockets till he pulled out the Ace of Diamonds Rouse card.

"Thank you." Naruto said releasing Usopp's nose. He then put the buckle and the card into a pocket of his coat.

"You're really doing it," commented Kaya, "you're really going off to sea."

"Yeah, I've decided to get going before I change my mind," replied Usopp, who'd managed to get his overlarge backpack off, and was now overlooking the ocean with Kaya standing next to him, "Please, don't stop me."

"I won't," Kaya told him, sounding a little sad to see her friend leaving, "I know its time for you to go."

Usopp smiled, "Well don't be sad about it," he said. "When I come back, I'll tell you about adventures that'll sound more like lies than my old lies! Only this time, they'll really be true!"

"Good, I'll look forward to it," said Kaya with a small smile.

"You guys take care!" Usopp called out to the Straw Hats that had since boarded their ship.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"'_Why?'_" repeated Usopp, "What're you antisocial or something? I'm taking off for live on the high seas and I hope we'll meet again, that's all."

"What're you talking about? Get on already," instructed Zoro as he motioned to their ship.

"Huh?" questioned Usopp.

"'_When the pirate flag beckons, you must heed its call_'," Naruto recited "In other words get your ass on the boat."

"We're Nakama aren't we?" asked Luffy, "So get on."

A huge grin appeared on Usopp's face, "YEEEAAAH!" cheered Usopp, "I CAN BE THE CAPTAIN!"

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Luffy, "I'M THE CAPTAIN!"

Once all of Usopp's stuff had been loaded up the FIVE Straw Hats raised anchor and dropped the sail, then they sailed off to pursue their dreams.

Two Days later on the beach where the Strawhats faced off against Kuro's crew there stood a mountain of a man. He wore a leather breastplate, leather pants, leather boots, and a leather helmet with two steel horns sticking out like a bull's horns. He also had a huge ax strapped to his back.

The man picked up a handful of dirt and rubbedit all over his palm till he noticed there was a green liquid on his palm.

The man took out a small den den mushi and spoke into it. "This is Taurus. I have comfirmed that the Red Joker was on this island. The locals have no memory of him being on this island but I have found evidence that he fought in a battle here. I would like to know my next orders."

Suddenly a voice spoke from the den den mushi. "This is Scorpio, Orders are to head to nearest East Blue marine base and wait for further orders."

"Permission to wipe out the town under suspicsion that they are protecting him?" Taurus asked.

"Denied. We don't want to reveal our movements to the Red Joker. As powerful as you are, you alone would be no match for the Joker and his crew. Besides Sengoku doesn't want us to needlessly destroy town just because they may be helping the Red Joker. Remember why our unit was formed." Scorpio said.

"Acknowledged. I'm on my way." Taurus said as he headed towards a small boat. He got into the boat and rowed away from the island.

Next chapter Naruto takes Luffy and Usopp under his wing and the crew run into old friends of Zoro's.


	17. Chapter 17

Last Time

_"You guys take care!" Usopp called out to the Straw Hats that had since boarded their ship._

_"Why?" asked Luffy._

_"Why?' repeated Usopp, "What're you antisocial or something? I'm taking off for live on the high seas and I hope we'll meet again, that's all."_

_"What're you talking about? Get on already," instructed Zoro as he motioned to their ship._

_"Huh?" questioned Usopp._

_"'When the pirate flag beckons, you must heed its call'," Naruto recited "In other words get your ass on the boat."_

_"We're Nakama aren't we?" asked Luffy, "So get on."_

_A huge grin appeared on Usopp's face, "YEEEAAAH!" cheered Usopp, "I CAN BE THE CAPTAIN!"_

_"NO WAY!" exclaimed Luffy, "I'M THE CAPTAIN!"_

_Once all of Usopp's stuff had been loaded up the FIVE Straw Hats raised anchor and dropped the sail, then they sailed off to pursue their dreams._

Chapter 16

It was a calm day at sea as the Straw Hat Pirates sailed on their brand new ship the Going Merry with their new Nakama, Usopp. "IT'S FINISHED!" announced Luffy as he held up a badly drawn pirate flag and showed it to the others. "LUFFY'S PIRATE FLAG!"

'And it's a piece of crap.' Naruto thought as he looked at Luffy's flag.

The others just stared at the crudely drawn skull and crossbones which had an equally badly drawn straw hat on its head.

"Hahaha! I already had an emblem thought up," laughed Luffy, who was excited about his new flag.

"Well, he is a little low on in terms of painting talent," commented Usopp.

"Maybe it's supposed to be abstract," Nami suggested, trying to be positive.

"Well… a pirate flag is supposed to inspire terror," Zoro said, "and that's pretty scary."

"Face it Luffy, you can't draw to save your life." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai from his pocket.

"What? You don't like it?" asked Luffy.

"Your painting stinks!" Usopp blurted, "Here let me try."

Usopp then set to work on what he thought the pirate flag should look like. "That's not our emblem," Luffy and Zoro scolded Usopp, then they whacked him on the back of the head. **WHAP! **Usopp had painted a profile view of a skull with a long nose and a slingshot was one of the crossbones. It was more like a pirate flag for Usopp's Pirate Crew.

"Usopp draw Luffy's design or else." Naruto said as he balanced the kunai on his finger.

Usopp eventually conceded and painted another flag, this one was a skull and crossbones that had a big toothy grin and a Luffy's signature straw hat on its head, this was real symbol of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Good, I like it," commented Nami as she looked over Usopp's flag.

"Really?" Usopp asked, pleased that his work had met their approval.

"It looks completely different from Luffy's," pointed out Zoro, which of course could only be a good thing, since Luffy's flag sucked.

"Great!" exclaimed Luffy, "Now lets paint it on the sail too!"

"I've been drawing things on walls since I was little," bragged Usopp, "I'm a man of many talents."

"After you're done there's something I need from Luffy and Usopp." Naruto said making the others look at him strangely.

When they were finished Luffy and Usopp stood in front of Naruto who was still twirling the kunai on his finger before grabbing it with his right hand.

"Take your shirts you two. I'm gonna do what should have been done to you two a long time ago. I'm gonna take you two on as my apprentences." Naruto said just as he sliced his left hand letting the green blood pool as the wound closed. He then put away the kunai and pulled out a paintbrush. He then painted a symbol on each of their chest and afterwards Naruto focused his chakra and and became tattoos rather than just painted on blood. "These will be useful in my training of you. Now raise your right hand."

The two did so and Naruto said "Now repeat after me I your name."

"I your name." Luffy and Usopp said.

"Schmucks. Hearby swear...

"Hearby swear..."

"To listen and obey the words of my teacher..."

"To listen and obey the words of my teacher..."

"As he teaches me the art of swashbuckling."

"As he teaches me the art of swashbuckling."

"And also I would like to state..."

"And also I would like to state..."

"That I'm a girl..."

"That I'm a girl..."

"And I like ribbons in my hair..."

"And i like ribbons in my hair..."

"And I want to kiss all the boys."

"And I want to kiss all the boys."

Now as soon as Luffy and Usopp said that they noticed Naruto laughing his ass off with Nami and Zoro doing the same.

"Hey you tricked us." Luffy said getting angry.

"Not my fault you fell for it. No matter how many times I do it someone always falls for it. Even Roger fell for it when I did it for him."

"What do you mean even Roger fell for it?" Usopp asked.

"Didn't you hear what Kuro called me before I changed?" Naruto asked.

"He called you the 'Grandfather of the Golden Age of Pirates.'." Nami said.

"That's because Gol D. Roger was once my apprentence amongst other great pirates. It's because of my teachings that he became the Pirate King. Don't ask me any questions I'm too tired to answer them anyways." Naruto said as he went inside to sleep.

An hour later...

**KA-BOOOM!** A loud explosion echoed from off of the side of the ship, creating a distraction. "What are you doing?" demanded Zoro as he was trying to sleep.

"I'm using that rock for target practice," Luffy answered, "This cannon doesn't shoot right."

"Let me give it a try," offered Usopp.

"Hit that rock," instructed Luffy when Usopp reached the cannon

.

"Okay," Usopp replied, he glanced at the rock then readjusted the canon and pointed it slightly to the side,

"Judging from your first shot, this should do it." **KA-BOOM!** **KRASH!** Usopp blasted the cannon and blew the top part off of the rock.

"Wow! You hit it on your first try!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Wow! I hit it on my first try!" Usopp realized at the same time. "See didn't I tell you?" Usopp quickly stopped being amazed and started bragging, "I always hit what I aim at. If you're impressed just call me 'Captain'."

"No, I'll call you… our sharpshooter," said Luffy.

Naruto walked over to the tow and immediately bashed them in their heads. "DON'T GO BLOWING UP RANDOM SHIT! YOU CAN NEVER TELL WHAT'S THERE." He yelled at the two. "For all we know there's a marine listening post and you just gave away our position. Consider that your first lesson."

As Naruto walked away he looked at the blown up rock and said "That was a amazing shot though Usopp." He conitnued walking away as Usopp beamed at the praise.

Later on the Straw Hat crew were sitting at the table in the galley.

You know I've been thinking, there's one more position we need to fill before we reach the Grand Line." Luffy said.

"Well this galley does have all the equipment," Nami pointed out, who thought she had an idea of what Luffy was thinking, "I'll do it… for a price."

"Well we need one," admitted Zoro, "That's essential for a long voyage."

"So it's agreed," said Luffy. "Our pirate ship should have… a musician!"

"ARE YOU NUTS!" snapped Nami while Naruto slapped his own forehead.

"I thought you were going to say something smart for once," said Zoro.

"This is piracy not a pleasure cruise!" shouted Usopp.

"Pirates need to sing don't they?" questioned Luffy.

But suddenly a loud shout came from outside on the deck, "**COME OUT AND FIGHT! I'LL MURDER THE LOT OF YA!"**

"What's that?" questioned Luffy. **KRASH!** The sound of a barrel being smashing reached the galley. Luffy got up and left the galley to see what was going on.

"Hey! Who are you!" shouted Luffy at the sword wielding intruder.

The intruder had black hair and tanned skin with a kanji tattoo on the left side of his face, he wore a pair of sunglasses, gray pants, a blue hooded sweatshirt, and a black shirt underneath. He attacked Luffy with his katana-style sword. "What's it to you… who I am?" **KLANG!** But Luffy jumped up off of the railing and avoided the sword strike causing the intruder to smash his sword into the railing.

"How many are there?" asked Zoro.

"One I think," replied Nami as she and Usopp glanced out the window.

"Luffy can handle one guy." Naruto said.

"I've killed many pirates," snapped the intruder, "How dare you nobodies TRY TO MURDER MY PARTNER!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Luffy as the intruder rushed at him and slashed his sword at Luffy. **THONK!** Luffy jumped up into the air and dodged the attack then he grabbed the intruder's head on the way down. "Sorry, but I can't let you destroy this ship!" **WHAM!** Luffy threw the intruder across the deck into a wall.

"Almost… got him," groaned the intruder as he lay almost unconscious on the deck.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Luffy as he sat down on the deck a little bit away from the intruder.

But just then Zoro came walking out from the galley, "Well I'll be," commented Zoro, "its Johnny!"

"BROTHER ZORO!" cried out Johnny slightly thrown off by the white paint.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro, "Where's Yosaku?"

"That's just it!" replied Johnny.

Meanwhile, in the galley, "It looks like Zoro knows him," observed Usopp as he and Nami glanced out the window.

"But who is he?" wondered Nami.

"He looks familiar." Naruto replied.

"Listen to me!" Johnny said to Luffy and Zoro, "Yosaku is… dying!"

A little while later, the Straw Hat Pirates had tied Johnny's ship onto theirs and had gotten Yosaku onto the ship. Yosaku had pale skin and short gray hair. He wore red headgear, plaid yellow shorts, a long green hooded jacket with a black shirt underneath. Like his partner Johnny, he wielded a katana-like sword, but right now he was really sick.

"He was perfectly fine a few days ago," Johnny explained to the Straw Hat Pirates, "Then he went pale and started passing out. I don't know what's wrong. His teeth are falling out and he's bleeding from old scars, I didn't know what to do. So I went to get some rest and think on that rock, then one of you shot a cannonball at me!"

"Forgive us," apologized Luffy and Usopp as they bowed to Johnny.

"Told you not to blow up random shit." Naruto said as he stared at Yosaku, _"Bastard has scurvy"_ he commented to himself. Then he turned and headed into the galley.

"It's okay," sniffed Johnny as he tried to hide a sob, "What good are apologies anyway?" Johnny took a deep breath, "Our reputation has grown, pirates all over fear the names 'Johnny and Yosaku'. He's my trusted partner, we've been together for years!" Johnny paused and glanced at the Straw Hat Pirates, "Will he survive, Brothers?"

"Don't be stupid," Nami suddenly scolded him, she knew what this was.

"What the heck?" snapped Zoro, "Nami?"

"How dare you make light of my partner's condition!" growled Johnny.

Nami sighed then turned to Luffy and Usopp, "Luffy, Usopp, there are some limes in the galley, go and…" Naruto suddenly came out from the galley carrying a small bucket which he promptly handed to the Navigator. "Squeeze… some... juice…" Nami cut off when she saw that the bucket already had lime juice in it, Naruto promptly took the bucket back from Nami and then poured some of the lime juice into Yosaku's mouth.

"Limes?" asked Johnny.

"Its scurvy," Nami explained while she watched Naruto tend to Yosaku, "With luck, he should recover in a few days." Nami smiled.

"Is that true Sister?" asked Johnny, looking hopeful.

"Don't call me that," Nami scolded him before continuing, "Generations ago, anyone who got scurvy would die. However, the cause of scurvy is poor nutrition. Fruits and vegetables rot on long voyages so there were no healthy foods on board."

"Wow, Nami, you're like a doctor," commented Luffy.

"I knew you were brilliant," added Usopp.

"THESE ARE BASIC THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW IF YOU EXPECT TO SURVIVE AT SEA, MORONS!" snapped Nami.

A little while later, Johnny and Yosaku were up and were swinging each other around as the danced on the deck. Apparently

Yosaku was feeling better, "Saved by lime juice!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, my brother is healthy now!" cheered Johnny.

"You're not well enough to dance," scolded Nami as she glared at the two dancing pirate hunters.

"Sorry," Johnny apologized as they stopped dancing, "time to introduce ourselves, I'm Johnny."

"And I'm Yosaku," continued Yosaku, "We're Brother Zoro's old Bounty Hunting Partners, pleased to meet you."

"I don't know how to thank you," Yosaku said to the Straw Hat Pirates, "I was sure that I was a goner!"

"Now I recognize you two morons. You were with him when he tried to capture me for my bounty and I beat his ass all over the town." Naruto said which shocked the two bounty hunters and made Zoro grumble.

"AH! It's the Red Joker!" Johnny and Yosaku screamed.

Next time what happened between between Zoro and Naruto for real.


	18. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


End file.
